


Sorry, There's Someone on the Other Line

by zenonaa



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Naegi,” Byakuya drawled, “how crucial is it that I join you, exactly? I might be able to clear a space in my social calendar...”</p><p>Well, it's not Togami's fault that Naegi chose now of all times to phone him, is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry, There's Someone on the Other Line

Byakuya’s phone started to buzz, soon bursting out in a sequence of business-approved beeps. When the sound grew too loud and grating to ignore, the bed stopped creaking and with a groan, Byakuya rolled off Touko and reached for his phone and glasses on the bedside table. He accepted the call with a swipe of his thumb and wiggled into an upright sitting position, sweat prickling his skin as he pressed his back against the headboard.

“Ah, Togami-kun, I’m not interrupting you or anything, am I?” asked Makoto, his voice crackling.

“I hope this is important,” Byakuya replied, only slightly breathless. Byakuya put his glasses back on. Touko sat up, did the same with hers, and huffed beside him, arms folded over her chest.

“Are you feeling okay?” said Makoto.

“Just tell me why you felt the need to call me this late in the evening.”

Makoto’s voice crackled less. “I actually wanted to call Fukawa-san but she isn’t answering her phone, so I thought...”

“So you thought you would make do with me,” finished Byakuya coldly, casting his eyes toward the clothes strewn across the carpet, but not even his icy stare could quell the heat in his body. The air in the room was chilly, more uncomfortable than soothing, and Byakuya felt it particularly in a certain part of him that had just been somewhere significantly hotter.

Of course Makoto would call at a time like this. Of course. It was like something out of the fanfictions that Byakuya used to accidentally read before he understood the significance of the word ‘lemon’ in a story summary. He had only wanted to read more detective stories based on his favourite published works. Not... whatever he stumbled upon.

The bed trembled as Touko crawled over to Byakuya’s legs. She turned around so she was facing him and settled between them. In hindsight, Byakuya ought to have paid more attention, especially when she grabbed the ring of his condom and slid it off, but he simply glanced away.

“I’m a busy man, Naegi. What is it?” asked Byakuya.

“Well, um, it’s about Fukawa-san’s proposal,” said Makoto. “The one about rehabilitating the Warriors of Hope? I think it’s a great idea...”

Touko shuffled forward and set a hand onto Byakuya’s thigh. He tensed but otherwise ignored her, even as she tightened her grip and pushed his knees further apart. Only after the bed jolted a noticeable amount did he meet her gaze for a moment, curious, and she flashed a grin. Her intentions were written in the teeth in her smile, in the crinkles by her shining eyes, yet Byakuya said nothing and looked away, focusing on keeping his breathing regular.

“... but Future Foundation might be reluctant to implement it,” Makoto carried on because despite how long the pause seemed to Byakuya, it had only been a pause. “You know how they felt about the Neo World Program.”

“I’m fully aware,” said Byakuya as Touko lowered her head, her tongue hanging out of her mouth. “However, there are significant differences between how the two are carried out so...”

She wrapped her fingers around the base of his length and gave a long lick up to the tip.

“... that shouldn’t be an issue.” Byakuya shot a glare at Touko, who smiled up at him and batted her eyelashes. It took Byakuya a couple of seconds to remember that Makoto was talking to him on the phone so he slouched, listening again, his thighs twitching as Touko pecked a crown of kisses onto the head while her hand kneaded the rest of his length. The spasms in his legs dwindled into quivers and he dragged the back of his hand across his forehead, budging damp hair out of his hazy vision.

What a shame it was that he couldn’t tell her to stop. Really.

“... They’ll want some extra measures to be put in place so I think we should have a few ideas ready to suggest at the meeting,” said Makoto, his tone betraying no suspicion of Byakuya’s multitasking. “Fukawa-san suggested that all the kids should be stationed fairly close together but each should have a guardian to watch over them individually.”

Byakuya shut his eyes but though he could no longer see Touko, he still felt her daub him with saliva. Initially, she only kissed the head, but then she twisted her hold and kissed all the way down him. Reminding himself to breathe, he slipped his fingers into her hair, not with the intention of dictating her pace but as a countermeasure should her movements go array.

Her movements were fine, more than fine, so he lolled his head back and went, “Mm...”

“Yeah,” Makoto agreed. “I think that would be a good idea, so we need to try and arrange a meeting so we can spend some time with those kids and see who would be best suited for them.”

Touko squeezed the base of his length, curling her fingers around him firmly, and jerked her fist, falling into a rhythm as she rubbed Byakuya up and down. He felt her tongue graze past his sensitive head, flicking at the ridge at the bottom of it, and he bit his lip in case his shivering erupted out of him in a moan. How strange, something as warm as her mouth caused him to shake like so.

“Mm,” went Byakuya again, curter than before. Makoto didn’t reply, as if expecting a proper response this time, so he opened his eyes and added, “Is there anything else?”

Byakuya blinked several times as his eyes adapted to the brightness of the room.

“Oh, right,” said Makoto, coughing twice. “Kirigiri-san is with me now so I thought we could all get together and talk about this in person rather than over the phone?”

The mattress shifted as Touko took the head of him into her mouth. Liquid glistened on her lips and streaked her chin. Byakuya wasn’t totally sure whose liquid it was. Likely it was a combination of both their fluids but the ambiguity in her lipgloss induced a flutter in his chest. She hummed a contented moan into him as she descended, taking more of him in and sending vibrations through Byakuya that widened his eyes and nearly made him choke on his next breath.

“I know. I’m springing this on you at late notice,” said Makoto, misinterpreting Byakuya’s outburst as a noise of disapproval. “And Future Foundation probably wouldn’t be too happy about us not going straight to them with this, but I think we’d have a better chance of having it approved if we go over it first. Kirigiri-san spoke to her grandfather about the proposal and he offered some advice that should help us convince them to approve of the project. He suggested extra surveillance cameras and...”

Touko swirled her tongue around Byakuya’s tip, her hand tugging on the rest of his length. Byakuya inhaled sharply through his nose. She peeked up at him and entwined their gazes together, maintaining the connection as she resumed bobbing her head and lathering him with saliva that made his skin gleam. Her lips formed a rosy ring, stretched to commodate his girth, and he found himself unable to tear his eyes away from her. Where she couldn’t reach without evoking her gag reflex, her palm stroked and he knew she was goading him to thrust into her with that smug look on her face.

“Naegi,” Byakuya drawled, “how crucial is it that I join you, exactly? I might be able to clear a space in my social calendar...”

She pulled back and relaxed her cheek muscles, letting him fall out of her mouth with a noisy plop. Then, contorting her lips into a smirk, Touko nuzzled at his length lovingly and said louder than necessary, “Y-Your penis is so big, Byakuya-sama...!”

Byakuya froze, gaping at her.

“Well. Um.” Makoto hesitated. “I guess you don’t have to come over, if you don’t want to.”

It seemed Makoto hadn’t heard her. Not that she was lying or anything.

“But your input would be really useful,” said Makoto earnestly.

“Oh?” Byakuya replied, heart pounding, heart racing as Touko trailed her tongue to the base of his length.

“Yeah, but if you can’t come, we’ll just have to arrange it for another day or discuss it without you...”

Touko cupped her hand around the head of his length and skimmed her teeth along its underside, base to tip.

“No, don’t do that,” said Byakuya, failing to catch himself before the words left him.

“Huh? So you’ll come?” A weak laugh underlined Makoto’s words. “That’s great. Future Foundation might be more willing to listen to us if we’ve got it planned out in detail when we go to them, and I know you’ve got a good eye for that kind of thing. And with how Fukawa-san talked about it to us, I think they’ll gladly agree to it. She can have a way with words when she wants.”

He was fully aware of the ways that she could work her mouth. Touko enveloped him again, spilling all the drool that she collected but had yet to deposit on his throbbing heat. His fingers collapsed in her hair, splayed out until he balled them into a loose fist. Finally, he relented to that smug look of hers and began to gently rock his hips into her, peeling his back off the headboard as he adjusted his angle and chewing on his lip to obstruct any sounds that tried to pop out of him. Beneath them, the bed squeaked, but not enough for Byakuya’s phone to pick up the noise.

Though to be honest, even if it did, Byakuya was approaching the point where beyond it, he probably wouldn’t care too much if Makoto heard.

Byakuya scrunched his eyes shut. Makoto’s voice slowly became intelligible again.

“So you’ll be here soon?” said Makoto, almost laughably ignorant.

“I’m going to cum!” blurted Byakuya.

“You’re coming? Great. So I’ll see you in about fifteen minutes?”

As soon as Makoto stopped talking, Byakuya hung up and threw his phone at the floor so he could clutch Touko’s shoulder. Now that he no longer needed to restrain himself, and deeming Touko to have earned it, Byakuya allowed his hips to be overcome by a flurry of lurches. Chest heaving, a prolonged moan rushed out of him as he tipped over the point where he didn’t care who heard and into the beyond, where pure satisfaction and relief awaited him. 

* * *

Makoto answered the door.

“Ah, Togami-kun. Oh, and Fukawa-san,” he said, stepping aside so they could enter. It was fifteen minutes past the time that had been arranged. “Togami-kun, I tried to call you a few minutes ago but your phone was turned off.”

“Broken, actually,” corrected Byakuya in monotone. Touko wrung her gloved hands together.

“But I was just talking to you,” said Makoto with a frown. “What happened?”

“I dropped it.” Byakuya padded inside and slapped on a sneer. “Do you want to know my favourite colour next?”

“Um. Not really,” said Makoto, closing the door once Touko had followed Byakuya in. “Can I get either of you two a drink?”

Touko smiled. “Not me. I just had something to drink.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [shame]


End file.
